Stains
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Axel finally gets a day off and gets to spend a little time with Roxas. One-shot written for Akuroku day. Warnings: yaoi, some smut. Given the prompt 'Carpet'


Hey guys, I really wanted to update The one were Roxas does the chasing for AkuRoku day but Amecon and frantic cosplay making put a stop to it as I'm so frickin tired. I wanted to give you something, so here's a one shot from a challenge. I warn you, I was given the prompt 'carpet'.

August 13th 2008: Happy Akuroku day!: Stains

Demyx walked along the hallway in the Castle That Never Was; he'd been bored and had begun to wander to hopefully find something to entertain himself with. He past a door emblazoned with a large 'XIII', it was open and he poked his head inside. "Hey Roxas"

Roxas was kneeling on the floor rubbing at something on the carpet with a rag. The blonde looked up "Oh, Hi Demyx"

The Number Nine stepped over the threshold "What'cha doing?"

Cheeks suddenly pink Roxas struggled to give his answer "I… er... spilled something on the floor. Only, it seems to be oil based and water isn't doing much"

Roxas's rag was removed from his hand as Demyx tried to rid the carpet of the offending substance "Nope, it's not shifting. I know! I'll go get Xaldin, he'll know how to get it out. He's just gone over to-"

"No!" the sudden reply caused the taller blonde to jump "Sorry, I mean. There's no need to worry Xaldin over this Dem. It's no big deal, and he might tell Xemnas. It's a new carpet and you don't want him to yell at me do you?"

"Oh gosh no! I don't want that, Roxas. What did you spill on there anyway?"

"… Don't worry about it…. It's nothing. I-I was helping Xigbar with something for the superior…. So it's a secret. Sorry."

Demyx stood up "Aw, Xigbar never lets me help with cool stuff like that. Last time his hair colour wouldn't change back for a month." He walked to the doorway and waved "Good luck getting it out Roxas, and don't worry. I wont tell the Superior"

"Thanks Demyx" and Roxas returned to his scrubbing.

The previous night Axel was the one standing where Demyx had been. "Hey Roxy"

Roxas was hanging up his robe, revealing the black tank top he wore underneath "I told you not to call me that."

"You said I could behind closed doors" the redhead huffed

Roxas smirked "The door's still open"

Axel rolled his eyes, shut the door and locked it. "There. Happy now, Roxy?"

Pulling down his head by his collar Roxas placed his lips on Axel's. After pulling away he said, "Yes, that's much better Axel. So, are you here for business or pleasure?"

Axel, ever the aloof, threw his hands behind his head "Oh, I don't know. I've had a lot of work to do lately"

Roxas' eyebrow arched "I see. Too many missions; poor Axel you should go back to your room and sleep. Alone"

His coy demeanour dropped. Missions had been long lately. Kingdom Hearts was starting to enter the final stages of completion. Axel hadn't been able to see much of Roxas since the incident at Castle Oblivion with Marluxia. It had annoyed him, Roxas was the only place he felt safe. Ever since his technical double-dealing he'd noticed some of the other Organisation members watching him closely. As if Axel were going to be sent after them next. But not Roxas, never him.

"I haven't been _that_ busy"

"I see" Axel's heart skipped a beat. He recognised the tone in Roxas' voice. It was one of his favourite ones.

He smirked "So I guess I'm here for pleasure"

"Good!" At that Roxas jumped into Axel's arms. The redhead fell to the floor, he knew he was away for a while but he didn't expect Roxas to be like this.

"Ow Shit!"

Roxas sat up onto Axel's legs "What is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

He reached under his coat into his back pocket. With a wince he pulled out a squashed looking bottle which was now leaking a clear liquid gel "Ah crap it's in my trousers"

Roxas leaned in to his lover's ear and whispered, "What are you carrying that around for?"

Minus the pain from landing on the bottle, Axel was beginning to become breathless "Just in case I ran into you. You never know what'll happen"

The blonde played with some of the substance between his fingers "You'd better take those trousers off then" blue eyes suddenly found green and Axel couldn't take it anymore. He picked Roxas up in his arms and threw him on the bed. He rolled his coat from his shoulders, revealing bare chest. The trousers didn't last much longer either.

Clambering onto the bed in just his black underwear Axel found Roxas lying back enjoying the spectacle. "What?" Thirteen shrugged

"You're far too clothed"

"I'm far too lazy"

"Fine" Axel grabbed the bottom of Roxas' tank top and whipped it over his head; he immediately started to kiss at the blonde's bare chest and worked his way up to the collarbone and neck. Small noises from Roxas letting him know he was doing what the other boy wanted.

Roxas grabbed the back of Axel's hair and pulled his head up. Capturing his mouth with his own he let Axel dominate the kiss whilst helping him remove the black trousers that stood in their way. Feeling Axel's hot skin against his own caused Roxas to fully give in to his cravings. He broke the kiss with Axel and started to nip at the redhead's ear. He ran his fingers through flaming locks as he felt his breath become shallower.

"Axel…"

He felt a shudder run down his spin as Roxas uttered his name in his ear "Yes Roxy?"

Between more kisses Roxas managed "Do you love me?"

Pulling him closer Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders "Of course I do. More than anything" he returned to kissing the pale white neck that he so desperately wanted to taint.

"But we don't have hearts. How can we love each other?"

"Because I know that if I lost you, I'd die if I knew I could never get you back. And if I have to fade away to make sure that you're safe then I will. You're the most important thing to me" He rolled onto his back so Roxas was looking into his face, "if we don't have hearts and I can't feel love. Then this feeling I have about you, I'm going to call it that anyway"

"I love you too Axel"

"I know Roxy" gently pulling Roxas' head lower he kissed him, deeply and passionately. _I know_.

Axel suddenly felt something. He looked into Roxas' face and grinned, "That what I think it is? Huh?" he teased.

Roxas blushed violently "Shut up… Are you going to use that stuff you brought or not?"

"Oh believe me I am." Axel switched sides quickly, pinning Roxas underneath him.

The next morning Axel got up and stretched. He'd tried not to wake Roxas when removing the blonde's head from his chest but he wasn't successful "Where are you going?" a mumbled voice came from the bed.

"Sorry Roxy. Superior wants me to go check out that place in Hollow Bastion again. Needs more Heartless gone"

Roxas propped himself up on one elbow "At least you got a little free time. I'm starting to think this Organisation isn't so organised"

"Don't you start thinking like that Roxas. Keep thinking negatively and before you know it you'll hate the place. Then what'll I have to come back to?" He kissed Roxas on the forehead and picked up his trousers from the floor. Something caught Roxas' eye.

"Is that from your bottle!" the stain on the floor was quite large and it had been there over night.

Fastening his top button, Axel threw on his coat "Oops"

"Yeah oops! I'll have to clean it"

Axel waved with his cheery smile and headed towards the door "I better get going, you know what Xemnas is like when I'm late"

Roxas sighed and prepared to get himself out of bet to start cleaning "Ok. Stay safe."

Halfway out the door Axel's head popped back in "I'll miss you!"

Roxas laughed "No you wont."

His grin faltered but was instantly put back as he shut the door. Smiling slightly to himself Axel said "Yes I will."

* * *

Yes it is a bit drabbley, but I couldn't let Akuroku day go by without something. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll start working on TOWRDTC chap 5. Reviews are electrical cookies as always.


End file.
